


A Compromising Situation

by bellatrix187



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellatrix187/pseuds/bellatrix187
Summary: Under the impression that Albus and Scorpius are "studying" in the living room downstairs, Ginny accidentally catches them in a rather compromising situation on Albus' bed.





	A Compromising Situation

“Okay- we really can’t be doing this here,” Scorpius pulled away, attempting to push Albus off of him, changing his mind.

Albus’ mother was doing laundry in the basement. Scorpius and Albus were supposed to be down in the living room, doing school work but Albus suggested that they take a break. One thing led to another and they ended up in Albus’ bedroom-with the door firmly shut (but not locked- the house was built by wizards and unfortunately because he was only sixteen Albus could not lock his door without using magic).

  
“You know my mum’s doing laundry for like, another hour, and she’s under the impression that we’re studying downstairs…” Albus trailed off suggestively. Scorpius stopped to think.  
“I mean if you don’t want to-“ Albus continued.

  
“I do-“ Scorpius began. “It’s just- are you sure she’s still in the basement doing laundry?”

  
“Yeah- it’s laundry day,” said Albus as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “We’d have to be quick though,” he continued, leaning in.

Unable to resist, Scorpius wrapped his arms around Albus’ neck and practically pounced on him. Albus' arms snaked around his back to remove his light cotton t-shirt. His hands rested on Scorpius’ bony waist as Scorpius hovered over him. Albus pulled off his t-shirt and Scorpius watched his wild, jet-black hair grow, if possible, even more, messy thanks to the static. Albus was leaned back, his emerald pupils blown wide with pleasure, panting heavily and wearing a mischievous grin at the sight of his boyfriend- his half-naked boyfriend on top of him.

  
“Can I take these off?” Scorpius gestured to his pants and at that moment Albus fell in love with him all over again because even though they were both so frantically desperate to get off and Albus was clearly about to come in his pants Scorpius had taken the time to ask. Albus nodded vigorously in response. Scorpius unbuttoned and then slid down Albus’ trousers. He was wearing jeans-tight jeans- despite the July weather- and Albus grinned, watching his boyfriend awkwardly fumble with the fabric until Albus was only in his socks and underpants.

  
“You’re hard, Al,” Scorpius whispered in his ear, stroking his obvious erection through the fabric of his pants.

  
“Am I?” Albus feigned innocence, bucking his hips up and moaning softly as Scorpius continued stroking. Scorpius leaned down to kiss his neck and then slip his hand _under_ his pants this time and Albus full on groaned. And then a door opened.

“Shit-“ Albus swore under his breath at the sound. Scorpius practically jumped off of Albus like a cat, awkwardly landing beside Al’s bed, gripping the post to stop himself from falling before coming to his senses. Both of them frantically looked for their shirts and in Albus' case, trousers.

  
“Albus-“ Ginny sighed, standing in the doorway clutching a laundry basket- “I thought you boys were downstairs studying?” She turned around to face the wall as they changed.

Albus was flaming red at this point.

  
“We were” he muttered, throwing one leg into his jeans, “and then we came upstairs,” he said, throwing his other leg into his jeans and quickly doing up his fly. He glanced at Scorpius, who looked seconds away from having a panic attack, and looking as though he was simultaneously attempting to stand both as far away from Albus and Albus' mother at the same time.

  
“I just- I would have knocked- I’m sorry,” said his mother. “Look, I’m not angry. Why don’t the two of you just come downstairs for lunch? Albus- we’ll talk later," she gave him a knowing look. Albus gulped. She left the room, leaving the door open as if to say “ _that was your one warning and you better follow me downstairs or there **will** be consequences._ ”

  
“Are you alright?” Was the first thing Albus asked his boyfriend as soon as his mother was out of earshot. Scorpius looked simply petrified. “What’s up?” Albus asked, now face to face with him. Scorpius suddenly looked so small.

  
“Al- she hates me now,” he whispered quietly.

  
“What-my mum?” Albus asked incredulously. “Why would-“

  
“She doesn’t even know we’re dating and she comes in here to find me practically glued to you and-and- and _touching_ you when we were _supposed_ to be studying-Merlin I can’t believe I was so stupid to agree to that-“

  
“Hey-“ Albus leaned in and kissed him on the forehead before pulling him into a tight hug which made Scorpius start to cry. “She could never hate you” Albus whispered in his ear. 

“Well, obviously I haven’t made a great first impression-“ 

“My mum has known you for like five years, Scorp-“

“As you friend. Not as your boyfriend. That’s different…” Albus’ face was still buried in his shoulders. 

“She’s not mad, Scorp. I can tell,” said Albus. “Believe me she and dad have walked in on James and his girlfriend doing a lot worse and they were still fine. Besides, I’m pretty sure she’s been suspicious about the two of us since I came out to her last summer…” 

Scorpius was still silent. 

“Please don’t be upset, Scorpius” Albus pulled away to look at him this time. Scorpius’ eyes were still watery. “My mum- she loves you,” Albus assured him, kissing him on the cheek. “You know she goes on and on about you when you’re not here right? She thinks you’re a good influence on me. And James,” he laughed. Scorpius cracked a smile at that. Albus continued, using a higher pitched voice to imitate his mother. “Scorpius is so polite,” “Albus, James, the two of you never offer to do the dishes like Scorpius does,” “Albus you should clean up your room before Scorpius visits he’s ever so neat and tidy.” Scorpius was grinning now. 

“But seriously,” said Albus, “She loves you like a third son, okay?” 

“Okay,” said Scorpius, giving in. “We should probably get downstairs…” he said, remembering that Albus’ mother was waiting. He panicked and hoped she didn’t think they were continuing their snogging session. 

“Good point,” Albus laced their fingers together. 

"Are going to tell her-about- about us?" Scorpius asked as they stood by the doorway. A heavy silence filled the room. 

"I want to- yeah," said Albus finally. "But she'll probably want to have some long conversation with me about it at some point once you leave..." 

“Aren’t you like- want-to-crawl-into-a-hole-and-die-embarrassed right now?” Scorpius asked him.

“Yeah,” said Albus. “Pretty sure I won’t be able to look my mum in the eye for the next month. But maybe we’ll be able to laugh about it when we’re older?” 

“I hope.”


End file.
